


The Avatar and Ashmakers

by Mysterious_Little_Critter626



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dragon Zuko (Avatar), Fire Nation no longer exist, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Spirit messing, dragon!zuko, i will not put this in the gaang tag there until Toph joins the team, in terms of perspective of the Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626
Summary: "One day though, the Fire Nation committed genocide of the Air Nomads and their own dragons. After the attacks, the Fire Nation disappeared. They were never seen again."
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 144





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in 2015, and posted the first chapter FF.net. I left it there be because I was going through some stuff. I had a story planned out, but completely scrapped it because I wasn't satisfied with it. I'm not a consistent writer, my attention spam is that of Hammy the Squirrel. It also didn't help that when I was younger I believe that needed to consistently write chapters of stories that I already made. Which ended up making me stall the chapters. Now that I'm older, I understand that fanfiction are meant to be fun for the author and for them to take their time with it. I guess what inspired me to go back to this story was new found content for Dragon!Zuko, as well as MuffinLance's idea's for "Scaled Over." Seriously this girl has great ideas for story.

Water…

Earth…

Fire…

Air…

My grandmother used to tell me about the old days, a time of peace. When the avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. One day though, the Fire Nation committed genocide of the Air Nomads and their own dragons. After the attacks, the Fire Nation disappeared. They were never seen again.

For a while the world was quiet, no Fire Nation or Air Nomads around, only the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. Then everything changed when the dragons attack. Only the avatar, master of all four elements, can stop these monsters, but when the world needed them the most, they vanished.

A hundred years has pass and the dragons ran ravage to the world. Three years ago we lost connection to our sister tribe and the Earth Kingdom. Leaving my tribe to fend for ourselves. Some people believed that the avatar was never born in the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the avatar will return to save the world.


	2. Boy in the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiot kids being Idiots.  
> At least they made a new friend.

In the early morning, at the cold mountains at the South Pole two siblings were hiking on top of the mountain, a young man at the age of sixteen was helping his sister, who looked like to be fourteen, get up the mountain. “Come on Katara, before they spot us.” The boy said quickly finally managing to get his sister up the step.

“Oh, I’m sorry for being careful Sokka.” Katara said in an annoyed tone. She didn’t like when Sokka make dangerous risks. They were both hunting for food, and there were some on this mountain. Unfortunately, there were spare hiking shoes for them to reach their goal.

Once they got on top of the mountain, there was a cave. The young girl looked uneasy. “Are you sure this was a good idea?”

Sokka rolled his eyes, “of course I know. Besides, we need food and this guy will last us for at least a month and this ashmaker might be the reason for the lack of fishes recently. Making dad to go to a faraway fishing spot.” The siblings were now at the entrance. “If we get rid of it we’ll be killing two fish with one knife. Besides, you insisted to come with me, no matter how many times I said no. Look just don’t use your water magic. It’ll just get in my way.”

The young girl was insulted. How dare her brother! “It’s not magic water, it's waterbe-“

“Yeah, yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah.” The fool interrupted her, Sokka then ready his spear. “Now come on, we’ve only got one chance at this.”

The two siblings then went to enter the cave, only to see a huge dragon right in front of them, apparently their arguing woken it. The water tribe siblings backed away slowly as it approaches. Was this dragon smirking? Sokka had his spear in front of him, not really threatening, Katara right behind him. They did not realize they were backing all away to the edge, until Katara slipped. The girl grabbed her brother to gain balance but instead both have slide off the ice. The dragon looked at them as they slide down the hill, shaking its head and went back into the cave to sleep again.

Katara and Sokka were sliding off the mountain and into the ground. There was their canoe, that they jumped over and landed on ice platform. The ice platform started to move by the momentum of the two. The siblings then took a moment to relax.

\\\\\\\\\\\

A few days ago at noon, Sokka was looking at from his watch tower, that he made by himself by the way, it was there that he spotted a dragon. He ran to his father and show him the dragon, who was fortunately still flying around that area. “Dad we should go over there and catch it. Maybe that thing is what causing the fish to disappear, if we get rid of it-“

“No.” His father said. Before Sokka can ask, he continued. “It’s still too dangerous and we still can’t judge its size from here.”

“But we may have chance.”

“I’m sorry Sokka but still too much of risk.” He looked to his again, and disappointment in the boy’s eyes. “Look Sokka, I’m going to go away for a week to get us fish, Bako is going to be in charge. Promise me you won’t go after it.”

“…I promise.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

Serval hours passed. Hours of drifting on an ice platform across the water. Hours of watching his sister repeatedly failing at her water magic. This was his punishment for not only thinking he could take down that dragon, but also letting his sister come along. Though to be on fair his part the dragon looked smaller in the distant. The dragon also looked a little different too, but that could the sun messing with his eyes. Sokka should’ve listen to his dad and kept his promise. Either way they were stuck and can only wait for Bako and the men to come to their rescue. Though he can’t help but think that if it weren’t for the arguing, none of this would’ve happen. “Leave it to a girl to mess things up.” He said to himself.

“Excuse me?”

Sokka should have kept his mouth shut.

\\\\\\\\\\\

A beam of light shot out through the sky minutes later, getting the attention of lion seals around it. In a far distance, in the cave where the old dragon was in, the light woke him and his young kin up. Once the young has notice the beam, he gotten up and headed for the exit, but was stopped by his uncle’s wing. The little one made an attempt to complain, but was silenced by the other’s growl. The old dragon had urged him to go back to sleep. When the old lifted his wing, the young toke one glance to where the light was before going to where he slept. The young made a mental mission to himself.

When it was time to get food, the old told his kin to stay in the cave since the water was too cold to swim for dragons at his age. _Why did I let him convince me to come here?_ He thought as he took flight.

The young waited as the old was out of sight. He looked around the cave to make sure there was nobody in sight. The young spread his wings and took flight, heading to where the light was.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Katara did not know what expect when the boy woke up, but she was grateful he did. Aang was not only an airbender, but he was also friendly. Even when Sokka made sarcastic remarks to him, the young boy was still polite. He also have a flying bison, and even Sokka doesn’t believe it, she knows that Appa can do it. She was grateful help Aang break free from that iceberg. She wonders what else they can discover.

When night came, the two siblings rode on Appa - despite Sokka’s relunctance – with Aang. While her brother was fast asleep, Katara go to airbender boy and asked, “I was just thinking, since you're an airbender, that if you know the avatar?”

Her eyes may have deceived her because she saw panic in his eyes. Aang asnwerd calmly, “No I didn’t. I did heard of him, but never met the guy.”

Katara looked disappointed at that answer. “Oh, okay then. Well good night.” But before Katara went to sleep she thought, _so the avatar was a guy?_

\\\\\\\\\\\

The young dragon, still flying in the sky for what seems like hours, saw an ice platform, it had a form that it had been crafted. Clawed feet landed on the cold ice, making crunching noises. Golden eyes scan the area, on the ground he notices some green goo. He went towards it and poked it one of its claws. The reptile wiped his claws on the white snow when he concluded thatand notice some footsteps, there were giant ones with three toes, and some humans.

The dragon sniffed the human steps to get a good scent from it. He immediately drew his head back when his snout smelled the bigger ones. _Did that person ever take a bath?!_ He smells the other foot. This scent was similar the big one, but not as smelly. He smells the last human foot. This scent was unique to this area. _It must be him. For a guy who is old, he has small feet. At least I gotten a good scent from it._ The dragon took flight following the scent of the humans.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The old dragon came back to the icy cave with some dead lion seals in his mouth, only to find that his kin gone. Dropping the food on the icy ground, the scaled monster looked at the daylight horizon in fear.


	3. Have fun while it Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sokka regrets of going after a Dragon, Katara and Aang have fun.

_Thunderclaps furiously, as if to tell him to go back. To go back to the temple. But he couldn’t, he’ll just be taken away. If he does not though, both he and Appa will die. Or will they? For the next thing know was light._

\\\\\\\\\\\

“Aang! Wake up Aang!” Aang open his eyes to see Katara’s face again after he awoke from the ice. “It’s okay, we’re at the village now. Come on, everybody getting ready to meet you.” Katara then dragged him outside the igloo, “Aang this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

Sokka like the situation, he did not like how everybody were buddy-buddy with the air boy. He destroyed is his makeshift watchtower! Don’t they realize that he could be the enemy? “Come on Uncle Bato you can’t be serious about this?”

The man looked at the teen as he and Sokka “about what?”  
“About letting that guy wonder around. Don’t you find it suspicious how a random air kid shows up out of nowhere?”

“Sokka he’s a kid. I’m sure he won’t cause any trouble.” Bato’s voice then turned firm. “I will say that that it is a good thing you disobey your father to go after that dragon. If were not for you and Katara going off without our permission and knowledge of where you’ll, then Aang would still be in that iceberg.”

Sokka decided to shut his mouth for the time being. Silently being grateful that Bato will not tell him to his dad.

He heard Bato sighed, “Sokka your father entrusted me to keep you, your sister, and the village safe till he and the rest return.”

“I just thought I figured our problem. And I didn’t want Katara to come but she insisted.” _She also would have told on me if I did not bring along._ “So that dad wouldn’t have to make pointless trips just to us food.”

“That dragon has been causing us fish for months, and the men have to take week round trips making our village even more vulnerable.” Bato put his hand on Sokka’s shoulder, “how about this? I’ll convince your father to hunt down that dragon if you promise to stay in the village when we do.”

“Now that I can promise.” Sokka turn back to Aang, who run off after some penguin. _Was he going to go penquin sledding?_

\\\\\\\\\\\

Yes. Yes he is. Though only after he manages to catch one. “Hey, come on little guy. Want to go sledding?” Each time he gets close to one, the just waddle away. The first time he came to the Southern Water tribe, some already caught a penguin for him to ride. So Aang never knew how to one in the first place. He heard some footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulders to see it was Katara. “Oh hey Katara.”

“Aang I’ll help you catch a penguin if you teach me waterbending.”

“Sorry but I’m an airbender not waterbender. Isn’t there someone in your tribe who can teach you?”

Katara looked down in disappointment, _Gran-gran was right_. “No, you’re looking at the only waterbender of whole South Pole.”

Aang was completely caught by this. “That isn’t right. A waterbender needs to master water.” The boy stared down confused. “What about the North Pole? There’s another tribe over there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders that can teach you.”

A small glimpse of hope came, but it quickly disappeared. “Maybe, but we haven’t had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It’s not exactly turn right at the second glacier. It’s another side of the world.”

“You forget I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara we’re going to find you a master.”

“That –” Could that really be happening? “I mean, I don’t know. I never left home before.”

“Well you think about it, but in the meantime, can you teach me how to catch one these penguins.”

Katara just smiled. “Okay, listen closely my young pupil. Catch penguins is an ancient, and civil art. Observe.” The water tribe girl pulled out a fish. Then all the penguins went crazy gathering around her.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The benders were having a great time penguin sledding. They went over small cliffs and through ice tunnels. Though when they lost momentum, they stop in front of a huge, frozen, creature. From top to bottom, the body was showed signs distress. As if it went through a struggle being incased in ice. When Aang saw its eyes, they had nothing but fear. “Is this a dragon?” _It looked different from the ones I’ve seen._

Katara face turned grim. “Unfortunately, yes. This dragon was one of the many who attacked my village. It’s nothing but an empty body now.”

The boy looked to her shocked. “This isn’t right. The dragons would never hurt people unless provoked. And I when went to the Fire Nation, I know some people who were partners with them.”

“Aang there isn’t a Fire Nation.”

“What?!”

“How long were you in that iceberg?”

“I don’t know! Maybe a few days?”

“I think it might be about 100 years.” Katara said with caution.

“A hundred years? No way. Do I look like a 112 year old man to you?”

“Just think about it, remember when Gran-Gran told you that we all thought airbenders were extinct. Well there isn’t a Fire Nation anymore now, but you said you met people there. And the dragons didn’t go out of their way to attack innocent people.”

Aang then realize something bitter about this situation. _Does that mean everyone I knew is dead?_ The boy was walking backwards, it was getting to much for him. He needed to sit down. Aang leaned against the frozen dragon.

As it turns out though, the dragon who was trapped in the ice did not stop without a fight. She had struggle for months to get out before finally death came and took her. The dead dragon had at least made the ice unstable for it had lost balance from boy’s back.

Aang immediately stand up as he and Katara started backing away from iced dragon. “Come on let’s go!” Katara yelled out. The dragon made a harsh impact on the water causing it to break the ground they stand. Flinging them into the air.

“Katara!”Aang yelled as he capture Katara by the waist. He used his left hand to make a gust of wind pushing them to more stable land. They landed with a thump. “Katara are you okay?” The boy look to the girl with worried.

Suddenly she jumped in the air excitingly. “That was amazing!” The excited then saw the surprised look on Aang. She calmed down. “I mean of course I'm okay.” straightening herself out. “Anyways we should probably go back. The food must be ready by now.” She said awkwardly.

Aang smiled at her. “Of course!” He was happy to make someone happy, though as they walked off, Aang looked back at where the dragon was. He can only feel sympathy as it sinks to the cold water. _I’m sorry._

\\\\\\\\\\\

Sokka stood of what was left of watchtower, bored. _Stupid airbender, stupid iceberg, stupid glowing eyes. Stupid dragon… Wait what!?_ He looked to his side only to see a dragon, headed straight to the village. He turned and ran to the other villagers, “Bato! There’s a dragon coming this way!”

“Everyone get into your stations!” The women and mothers grabbed the children and headed to the igloos, while the men hide. Sokka was going to hide with but was stopped by Bato. “Sokka where is your sister?”

“She went with that kid to go penguin sledding I think.”

“Then she’ll hide when she spots that dragon from afar. Go to your igloo and stay with Gran-gran.”

“But I can-“

“Go! We do not have to time to argue.” Sokka grumbled and went inside his igloo. It probably serves him right though. He, his sister, and that airbender with his stupid non-flying bison probably lead that dragon right to the village after all.


	4. There's a Dragon in our Igloo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sokka made a bad choice, one which he'll immediately regret.

Bato looked at the dragon as it landed in the middle of the village. It was smaller than ones who came to the village years ago. _Perhaps a baby? But where was its mother?_ The village never experience a baby dragon to come in the village. Though they know with most animals - if this is in fact a baby dragon – the parent is usually nearby.

The tribesman hasn’t signaled his men to attack, instead he looked to an older man. “Gilak, keep your eyes around the area. We need to make sure that it came alone before we attack.” Gilak nodded, he signaled some men to come with him. They need to be quiet though if they don’t want the dragon to know where they’re going.

\\\\\\\\\\\

The dragon knows that there are people here. He hears some faints steps from the snow. He can’t tell if they’re just scouting for other dragons or are ready to ambush him. The dragon won’t be here for long, though. He just needs to find his target.

The reptile smell for the scent again, his target was basically been all over the area. Even in the air. _Good_. There was no mistaken that there was an airbender here. Or better yet the Avatar. He tracks the smell again, and one of the trails lead to an igloo.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Sokka heard the feet coming to them. He held Gran-gran tight. Despite his best efforts in staying confident, he was shaking and breathing rather heavily. Gran-gran then put a comforting hand on his arm. “Calm yourself my child.” She whispers in a soothing voice. “It’ll be over soon.”

To Sokka, it was rather embarrassing for an upcoming man to be comforted by his grandma. He was supposed to be comforting her. Not the other way around. What kind of warrior was he? Either way, Gran-gran’s comfort did its trick, and Sokka was calm.

Until he saw the beast’s head sticking into their igloo. Its eyes scanned the area, taking in detail of what was inside his home. Then those eyes met his. Sokka then did the stupidest thing out of sheer panic, he ran out of the hiding spot despite Gran-gran yells and attacked it with his spear.

\\\\\\\\\\\

As Katara and Aang was walking back to the village, they hear roar that sounded a lot like the monsters that took her mother. Then was a screaming. It was coming from the village. Katara was the first to run, then Aang followed her. Once they got closer, Katara’s fears came fourth and saw a dragon, surrounded by the men holding spears, and her brother pinned to ground by claws.

Aang saw the same thing, but he notices that this dragon was far smaller than the one trapped in ice from earlier, it had a large, burned scar over the left eye, and its nose was bleeding. He thinks that someone had attack the baby dragon, now it was just defending itself. The men were making the situation worse.

“Sokka!” Katara shouts as she tried to come closer to her brother, but the women stopped her before came close to the danger zone.

“Katara stand back!” Bato shouted, his eyes still on the dragon. “Do not do anything, we’ll handle this! Voda grab the net!”

“Stop!”

\\\\\\\\\\\

The dragon was angry. First this kid - who he is pretty sure it’s the kid that doesn’t shower – just suddenly came out of nowhere and stab his nose with a spear. He managed to pin that kid into the ground before being surrounded by men. The dragon thought that these men would’ve come up with a better plan of attack, or at least waited a little longer after his head was out of the igloo. Which is now destroy due to his head wield back in pain from the spear.

Well these men should have come up with a better plan because now the dragon has a hostage, who looked up at him in fear. The dragon hears the men shouting, their leader was ordering them to get into position. Their leader knows though that if they make a false move, it might get cause harm to the kid under the dragon’s claws. It was a stalemate, as the men were shouting, the dragon tried to track that the smell again to see if his target was in the crowd.

“Stop!” Someone shouted, voice was rather young. The Dragon, along with the other men, look to the direction of the voice. It was a young boy, wearing air nomad clothing. The dragon realizes the scent that he have being tracking have to lead him to this boy. His target, the Avatar, was nothing more than child?! “Don’t attack it!” The (supposedly) Avatar said, walking towards the dragon rather casually.

“Aang what are you doing?” A young water tribe shouted.

“Boy stand back!” Their leader held out his hand, but the (child) Avatar made a quick sidestep and continue walking forward.

The (probably) Avatar stood in front of him and made a bow with two hands in front of him. It was a type of bow that only the dragon is familiar with. “Oh baby dragon –” the dragon growled at the (child) Avatar “- oh great dragon, kindly let my friend go. I’m sorry if these men attacked you.”

“What!” The boy under the dragon’s claws shouted. “This monster came to our village! I was merely defending it!”

“Sokka, everyone knows that dragons don’t attack unless unprovoked.” The (perhaps) Avatar said calmly. “You shouldn’t have attack it.”

“You obviously don’t know how dragon work-” The boy under claws shut mouth after the dragon made another growl.

The (child) Avatar turns his attention back to the dragon, he got out of his bow formation and looked at the dragon straight in the eyes. “Great dragon, is there any way for to get off of my friend.”

The dragon made on last smell of the scent, it defiantly belonged to the boy. The dragon was confused about how this boy could be the Avatar. The Avatar he has been to track down for three years. Though even if this boy wasn’t the Avatar, this could be the best lead he got. The dragon looked at the boy straight in the eyes, _I want you._

\\\\\\\\\\\

Aang got the message. The baby dragon wanted him because it knew who he was. “Alright I’ll go with you. As long as no one else gets hurt.”

“What?” Aang turned around and saw Katara being held back by Bato and several of other men. She was confused, Aang looked around and saw the other men were confused as well. He notices that some of the women and children came out of hiding to see what was going on. “Aang you can’t do this!” Katara shouted again, trying so desperately to get out of the men grips. “Why would it want you?”

“Because Katara, I’m the Avatar.” Suddenly, to Katara, everything made sense. How this boy had survived in the iceberg for that long. How this boy was the only airbender she has ever met. Katara stood there stunned as did the rest of the tribe. “Take care of Appa for me.” Aang tuned towards the baby dragon. “Alright I’m ready.” Aang suddenly felt himself being grabbed by claws. He looked down, taking one last look at the tribe as the dragon took him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilak is a character based from the comics, he was the main antagonist who was against foreigners coming to the South Pole. Mainly due to how idea of the Southern Water Tribe losing its culture.


	5. Being sleep deprived can mess you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you fly in the cold of the night without breaks...

It’s been hours since Aang was taken by the monster and Katara was frustrated. Her tribe were arguing on whether they should go after the dragon to save the child or not. She stood near the water and looked at the direction of where the dragon had taken Aang. _How could they be arguing at a time like this. There shouldn’t be a question on weather or not we should save Aang! He saved us and Sokka!_ She heard footsteps behind her, Katara looked around and saw Sokka, _well speak of the Koh._ “Sokka we got to go save him.”

“Katara...”

“I know you don’t like him, but he saved our village and you.”

“Katara…”

“And we can’t just let that monster eat him!”

“Katara!”

“What!”

“Will you stop talking and help me out so we can save him.” Her brother said while holding out two bags with one hand and gesture towards a canoe with the other.

“Oh Sokka, you do care!” Katara ran towards her bother and hugged him.

Sokka hated to admit it, but he does owe that kid his life. _Even though it wasn’t really my fault that I got caught to begin with. If that dragon hadn’t been in our village, none of this would have happen._ Sokka broke the hug and started to lead his sister to the boat. “Now come on before Bato-”

“And where do you think you’re going?” _Well so much for saving Aang._ Sokka thought as the water tribe siblings turned around and saw their grandma holding a bag. “Without your lunch?” Gran-gran handed them their meal for the trip.

Katara just looked her in shock. “You’re letting us go?”

“You are just like your father. You would have run off to save Aang no matter how hard the tribe try to stop you.” Gran-gran eyes then held firmness in her eyes. “Aang is the Avatar and probably the last of the Air Nomads. He needs all the help he can get. Unfortunately, most of the tribe lost hope and will not decide to help him. No matter how hard Bato try to convince them. It will take your father a couple of days to come to home, but it will be too late by then.” She walked up to Katara. “There are no masters in the South, but the North will teach him and hopefully you as well.”

“What do mean hopefully?” Confused, Katara asked her.

“The waterbenders who are women are only healers, their customs are not like ours. Although time may have change, so perhaps there is still hope.”

At this new information Katara was a little worried, but she still held a determine face. “Don’t worry Gran-gran I’ll be ready.”

Sokka did not see what the big deal was though, _I’m pretty sure it’s natural that women can’t fight._

“It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender.” Gran-gran hugged her grandaughter, then turned to her grandson. “And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister.”

 _Did Katara told on me about that ‘leave it to a girl” comment?_ “Yeah... okay, Gran.”

Katara then looked at the canoe, then realize there was flaw in Sokka’s rescue plan. “There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe.” The three of then heard a low rumble. “Appa!” She run towards the bison, while Sokka groans.

\\\\\\\\\\\

You know, Aang wasn’t afraid of heights. Being an airbender have its benefits. Although, the one thing he was worried about is what the baby dragon going to do to him. Hopefully, it’s not going to eat him. Though that was a ridiculous thought since dragons don’t eat humans. They eat meat, but not humans.

Then suddenly, the baby dragon stopped going forward. It was flying in place looking around area, as if it was trying to find something. “Are you lost?” _He’s still a baby after all, although a baby shouldn’t be out of its nest yet._ So why was this baby dragon out of its nest. Now that Aang was thinking about it, why was it doing in the South Pole in the first place?

The dragon didn't want to believe it. _No I can't be lost now._ Guessing out being out all night tracking the Avatar to that village while it was cold can affect a young dragon’s mind. Because now, his nose can’t track where the cave was. Not to mention, his eyes are so tired that they can’t that all the ice and glaciers look the same. _I can’t give up now though._ The dragon continues forward.

\\\\\\\\\\\

“Come on Appa we got to go. Don't you want to save Aang.” Katara said trying to to get the so call flying bison to fly. Unfortunately, he was still swimming.

Sokka thought it was pointless. _I knew this bison was a fake._ “What was it that kid said? Up up? Go go? Yip yip?”

Suddenly, with a huge leap, Appa flies in the air. With Katara’s piloting him, they head towards where that dragon went.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Aang looked up to the dragon. “I can help if you want?”

Ignoring the Avatar, the dragon continues forward. _Where is it?_ _Where was that darn cave?!_ The dragon was so focus and tired that he didn't realize there was a flying bison behind him. He didn't realize there was a gust of wind heading towards him either. The surprise and impact was so great and powerful that it made him drop Aang into the cold water. Unfortunately, the tip of the dragon’s tail hit Aang head. Making him loose conscience.

Managing to regain his balance, the dragon started to circle to where the Avatar was. The water was still too cold for him to dive, but the Avatar had to come out eventually.

The siblings realize what it was doing. Katara started to panic. “Appa let's go distract it-”

She was interrupted when Aang came up, and he seems different. His eyes and arrows were glowing. And he was waterbending? A water pillar was holding him in the air. The dragon launch towards him. Glowing Aang flexx a large water whip at him. It knocked him across the area, hitting him to an icy wall. As the beast felt something snapped, before he landed to the ground. A pile of snow then landed on him.

Meanwhile, Aang gently landed on the ice across from the dragon as did his bison. The glow in his eyes and arrow then disappeared. “Aang!” Katara ran up to him and gave a hug to the boy. “I was so worried.”

“You came after me?”

“Of course, we did. You're our friend.” She hugged him closer.

The pile of snow then exploded to reveal a rather ticked off dragon. The kids back away from it. The beast tried to move to but then yelped. His wing was broken. Despite it though, he growls at them. _I still have my claws and teeth!_

Aang wants to help the baby dragon, but Sokka didn’t. Upon taking a better look at the injured dragon, without any fear clouding his eyes or judgment, he realize something. The dragon he and his dad spotted a couple days ago, wasn’t the one from the cave. It was this one. How could he have been so stupid not notice! With anger in his eyes, he scowl the monster, Sokka now sees an opportunity. He grabbed his spear and ran towards the monster. He heard Aang’s yell “Sokka don’t!”

Fortunately, Sokka did stop, but it wasn’t Aang. Instead it was a large foot that landed directly in front of the water tribe boy. Sokka looked up to see the same dragon he and Katara met at that cave. It was angry. _Oh no._ He slowly backed up from it getting close to the group. They were all scared, even Appa feel unsettle. Aang look at the bigger dragon in the eye and understood. It was the baby’s parent. “We need to leave now.”

No one was against that idea, except for the baby. It made a protest but was silenced by the other’s growl. The kids took this chance to immediately get on Appa. Then they were off. Aang looked behind them, he saw the parent carrying the baby with his mouth and flies towards a different direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else find it weird that despite being more progressive than the North, the Southern Water Tribe seem to have sexism. Sokka being the largest example as well as there were no female non-benders warriors. Apparently only female waterbenders can fight. Come to think of it, how old is the Southern Water Tribe? The Northern Water Tribe was able to stand up against the Fire Nation for quite awhile and it was still definitely bigger than the south when compared to Hama's flashback.


	6. News Spreads Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hakoda came back he expected his to be there. When Aang came back he hoped to find other airbenders. Both are disappointed.

A day passed after the children visited the Southern Air Temple. They camped out below near it since not only had it been a long day. Not to mention, they weren’t too comfortable about spending the night there after seeing those corpses. Katara packed the campsite in a bag while Sokka was chasing after Momo for stealing his food. Again.’ Katara looked at Aang who was sitting on Appa’s head. His head was down and shoulders slouching. “Aang, are you going to be okay?” 

Aang looked at her with sorrow across his face. “Yeah I will be, it just-” He paused for a moment. “Why did the Fire Nation attack the Air Temples?”

“Gran-gran told me that it had something to do with killing the Avatar.”

Aang grimaced, then he looked down in sorrow. “Oh.”

Katara put down the bag and climbed up on Appa. “It’s not your fault Aang, the Fire Nation were just awful people.” She sat down next to Aang and put a hand on his shoulder. “They were going to attack everyone, it’s because of them that dragons hate humanity.”

“I had a friend there, his name was Kuzon. He was just like any other kid.”

“Well now it doesn’t matter, the Fire Nation is gone.” Sokka said coming to the two, with exhaustion. Meanwhile Momo was eating the food he stole happily behind him. “And good riddance too. It’s because of them that the whole world now has to deal with those fire breathing flying monsters.”

“Sokka don’t be so insensitive.” Even though it’s wrong, a part of Katara couldn’t help but agree with her brother. It was the Fire Nation fault after all.

Aang looked to Katara innocently. “What happened to them anyways?”

Katara paused again for a moment to try to find the right words. “It was said that the after the Fire Nation committed genocide to both the Air Nomads and the dragons, the spirits punished the nation by banishing them from our world.”

“But there are still dragons here, so they couldn’t have killed all of them.”

“I guess the Fire Nation must’ve missed some of them.”

“Do you think that the Fire Nation might’ve missed some Air Nomads too?”

“I don’t know Aang, but I hope so.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

The old dragon found a cave in the southern parts of the Earth Kingdom. It was big enough for him and his kin. He laid the young down gently, as to not cause pain on the wing. There is a fort cave not too far from here. He tells his kin to stay put this time. This time. He receives a reluctant grunt in agreement. The old dragon then flew out of the fort cave. 

A regular human wouldn’t be able to tell though since it was surrounded by mountains but when having a closer look, the fort cave has unique traits. There were carvings encircling the entrance and on top of it was an insignia. A dragon curling itself and its own tail like a snake. 

The old dragon landed and calmly walked towards the entrance. His body was then engulfed in flames and shifted into a smaller form. Once the flames die down, they leave behind an old man. The entrance opened and the man walked in. 

\\\\\\\\\\\

After being brief in by Bato on what happen to the village while he and the other men were gone. Chief Hakoda felt many things, and to say wasn’t a bit angry would be lie. His two teenage children decided to do a rebellion. They did it twice apparently. One trying to find and kill a dragon, the other is going with the apparent Avatar. His own mother supported the latter, which makes thing harder to process. Was it karma for his teenage rebellion? “Is there anything else I should know?” He asked his mother, who was sitting right in front of him and Bato. Casually eating sea prunes soup.

“They are going to the Northern Water Tribe, where Aang will master waterbending.”

“Aang?”

“The Avatar.”

“Ah.” So that what his name is. Well he was going to have a few words with this Aang-

“He’s twelve Hakoda.”

Now there were many questions that came to the Chief’s mind. Although one statement made it through his mouth instead, “well I’m going to have to ground the Avatar too then.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

“General Iroh.”

The old man looked to his right side saw a rough looking man. “Ah, Lieutenant Jee, how good it is to see you again.” Iroh said with a genuine smile.

“Did anyone follow you?”

“There doesn’t seem to anyone around the area.”

“I mean no offense General-”

“Retired.”

“I mean no offense Lord Iroh, but you are large dragon. Anyone would have seen you a mile away.”

“Ah, don’t bother the man too much Lieutenant.” Both men turn to face a man who Iroh have a rather dislike for. “I’m sure the Dragon of the West would know what he was doing.”

“Captain Zhao.”

“It’s Commander Zhao now. And although I do not mean to question your eyes Lord Iroh, safety precautions must be made.” Commander Zhao turn to Jee, “Lieutenant, how about you go and scout around the area. I’m sure you can handle a few stray earthbenders you might catch wondering around.” Jee bow then turn to leave, though not without Iroh noticing the lieutenant’s little limp as he walks away. “Now Lord Iroh, I notice you came here without your nephew. May I ask where Prince Zuko might be?”

Meanwhile back in the cave, Prince Zuko was just sleeping in the cave, waiting for his Uncle to bring the medicine. Though a frown appeared on his scaly face as if he was subconsciously responding to a man, he has a rather dislikes for. Fortunately for the prince that man is very far away.

Although that can’t be said the same for Iroh, who is still smiling at Zhao. “There was an incident in the south pole, my nephew slammed into a glacier when he wasn’t looking.”

Commander Zhao’s lips twitch a little. “Accidents do happen unfortunately. How about I invite you to tea while my men gather the supplies you need for the prince.”

“Oh, that would be most generous Commander.” Looks like his nephew was going to have to wait a little longer.

Iroh sat down while mildly listening to Zhao’s stories in the recently announced Commander’s office. He noted that his ‘trampling an Earth Kingdom village’ ended and the old man mentally prepare himself for the next story. “Have you heard that the Avatar has returned?” Iroh paused in order not to spit out his drink by that out of nowhere question.

“No, I have not.”

“Apparently the statues from the Fire Temples have started to glow not too long ago. Strange how he decided to now make himself known what with the Sozin Comet being upon us.”

“The universe work in mysterious ways, though I do question as to why you are telling me this Commander Zhao.”

Commander Zhao then a had smile in his face that makes any person to want to punch it. “Would you mind sending a message to your nephew for me.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

An hour passed after his uncle came back with the medical supplies. Another hour for him to make the carvings and the seal on the cave. Serval minutes after the dragon’s left wing to be treated. During all of this though, Zuko can sense something was wrong the moment his Uncle came back into view. “Uncle?”

“It is necessary to relax your muscles when you can. Relaxing your brain is fatal.” Unlce Iroh said as he down to next to his dragon nephew.

Yep something was differently wrong. Despite having difficulty understanding his Unlce’s proverbs, Zuko picks up certain tones in his uncle’s voice on what they can possibly, truly mean. The young dragon looked to his uncle with suspicion in his eyes. “What did Zhao say?” he growled.

“Apparently Captain Zhao has been promoted to Commander.”

“Unlce!”

\\\\\\\\\\\

“Hakoda, I understand that you want to bring back your kids, but are you sure this is a good idea?” Bato asked his upset friend. “To leave the village vulnerable.”

The chief looked to his second in command as he let down his package on the boat. “I’m not leaving it vulnerable, not if I entrust you to care of things in my absence. It’ll be like all the fish trips I’ve taken.”

“Except this will be going across the world. Perhaps you should listen to Gran-gran and trust the children.”

“The world is full ferocious creatures out there.”

“And dragons.” Bato sighed, “what if the dragons came back? We’ll have less men to protect our home.”

“You know I’m not taking that many men, just enough managed this boat. One boat. I’m sure that wouldn’t attract too much attention. That dragon that came to our village was only interested on that Avatar kid. Besides that one, the dragons have not come back since…” Hakoda paused as he set down another box. “I’m not losing my kids Bato. I lost my wife. Sokka and Katara lost their mother. If we were in a war, perhaps things would’ve been different, but we’re not. I failed as a husband and I will not fail as father.”

Bato gave his friend a look. Hakoda was right. The village will not be vulnerable since most of the men are staying and the dragons weren’t really interested in them anymore. Though there was one question remain. “But what will you do when your children refuse to come back?”

“You act as if I’ll take no as an answer.”

\\\\\\\\\\\

“So it’s because of the Fire Nation that the dragons started to hurt people?” Aang said as he and his newfound friends were riding on Appa. “That doesn’t right.”

“I guess after being brought to near extinction, they decided everybody needed to be punished.” Katara said. “At least that what we’re told.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. Maybe if talk to one of them, they’ll stop?”

The siblings looked at him, bewilder by what he said. “I’m pretty sure they’re just dumb creatures Aang.”

“Actually Sokka, dragons are really smart. Sure they might not be able to speak our language, but they do understand us. Just like Appa.” The bison groan as if he agrees with that statement. “I was also told that dragons looked to as humans as equals… Or was it that they look down at us?”

“Pretty sure they look at us as nothing more than food.”

“Well we shouldn’t worry about them now, we should focus on heading to North Pole.” Katara said, she just really want to stop talking about dragons.

“That’s right!” Aang said excitedly as he then leaped from Appa’s head and onto the saddle. He took out a map and lay it down on the saddle. “But before we go there, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here.” He pointed to multiple locations on the map. “We have all the time in the world to visit these places.”

“What's there?”

“Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!” Aang smiled at the siblings while they gave him perplexed looks. They apparently forgotten - after Aang went into the avatar state after seeing his master’s corpse and seeing how powerful he was - of how much of a kid Aang was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot harder to come by. Also I hate proverbs as much as Zuko now, because I do not make proverbs! So, I resorted to the internet.   
> "It is necessary to relax your muscles when you can. Relaxing your brain is fatal." ~ Stirling Moss


End file.
